


You're not real

by lokiedokiee



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiedokiee/pseuds/lokiedokiee
Summary: Would you do a one-shot where the reader is a Marvel fan who takes a bad fall and has to go to the hospital to be treated, and while she’s there she dreams about Loki healing and/or comforting her? Maybe she wakes up in the early morning and he’s there or something??? Up to you ;)
Relationships: Loki/Reader, Reader/Loki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	You're not real

Your ankle. Was killing. You honestly couldn’t remember a time when you’d been in more pain. No, you’d never been in this much pain. It was agony.

What had happened? You’d been in your house, going down the stairs… oh. Now you remembered: you’d slipped and fallen; your ankle had made a rather alarming cracking sound as you’d hit the floor… the pain had shot up your leg, and then everything had gone dark. It hadn’t really been your fault, you’d been wrapped up in the Loki fanfic you’d been writing; it wasn’t your fault your mum had called you downstairs right as you’d got writing properly… okay, so maybe it had been your fault.

Where were you now? You felt so light-headed, that couldn’t be good news. It smelt like disinfectant, and plastic chairs – ugh, you were in a hospital. You strained to open your eyes but for some reason they didn’t seem to want to, they felt way heavier than usual. You couldn’t hear anything, weirdly, only a distant beeping sound, and the sound of your own breathing. Well, that was positive at least.

Finally one of your eyelids cracked open, and the other one slowly and reluctantly followed. Hah! Success. It was dark, the only light shining through a small window in a door near you. This was kind of creepy, not that you would ever admit that. You tried to lift your head to look around properly, but found you couldn’t. Shit. You weren’t paralysed were you?!

Wiggling your fingers frantically, you sighed in relief when you felt them moving, grabbing on to the blanket you were tucked under gratefully. Then you tried to wiggle your toes. Huge mistake.

“SHIT, ow!” you gasped, as pain shot up through your left ankle and up your leg again. The sensation was becoming all too familiar. Continuing to curse, you felt your head begin in spin. What the heck was happening?

You squeezed your eyes shut and tried to breathe steadily until the dizziness had passed, then counted to ten before opening your eyes.

Loki was sat on the end of your bed.

You opened your mouth to… you didn’t know to what. Blinking hard, you squinted at him hard, waiting for him to disappear, but he didn’t. So you just stared at him with your mouth open. A classy first impression, for sure.

“Hello Y/N.”

Oh Lord. He had spoken. Now you had to reply.

“Hu…L- Loki?.” Nice. Very smooth.

Loki chuckled and cocked his head at you.

“Of course. Who else?” he replied.

Okay. What was happening. This couldn’t be real.

“You’re not real.” you said, without much conviction. In fact, it had been more of a question.

“Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?” Loki asked sincerely.

“I- I’m… uhh.” Wow Y/N, you were really nailing this.

Chuckling again, Loki leaned forward to put his hand on top of yours.

“Feel that?”

You just nodded, not trusting yourself to open your mouth again.

“Well then, that’s that.” he concluded, leaning back and regarding you with amusement.

You cleared your throat. Time for words.

“Why are you here?” Yes! A full sentence. Nice.

“You’re hurt. I came to make sure you were okay. Is that alright?”

“Yeah…” you restrained yourself your speaking your mind. Was it alright that Loki had come to look after you while you were injured? Uh, duh?!

“Let’s have a look at this then shall we?” he continued, turning towards your leg.

“Err, or not?” you suggested.

Loki looked at you inquisitively. “Why not?”

“It really hurts.” you said, realizing how childish you sounded as you said it.

“Yes, it was a painful break.” he said, pulling back the blanket to reveal a cast.

“A break?” you repeated disappointedly. That wasn’t going to heal any time soon.

“Don’t worry, I can help it heal quicker.” Loki told you. Oh. He could read your mind. That was embarrassing.

“Did you- you can heal it?” you asked, only now comprehending what he had just said.

“Not completely, but I can help it along…” he replied, apparently concentrating.

You watched in awe as he closed his eyes and placed both hands on your cast; a blue glow surrounded your lower leg and foot, which suddenly felt very warm. He stayed very still for about half a minute, and then relaxed and leaned back; the glow disappeared.

“How’s that?”

You wiggled your toes apprehensively, and received only a dull ache in return.

“Wow! Thank you.” you said in awe, grinning at Loki, who smiled back in return.

“Glad I could be of assistance.”

Suddenly there were footsteps outside the door, and you looked at Loki in alarm.

“Quick, you need to…”

“Sleep tight Y/N.” Loki told you with a smile, touching your forehead lightly.

Then it was all dark again.

You next opened your eyes to bright light and loud noise: it was morning in the hospital. You felt extremely well rested. A quick scan of the room told you that Loki wasn’t there – of course he wasn’t. It had been a dream! A weird dream.

A nurse approached you when she saw you were awake with a smile.

“All right love? You feeling alright? You were on some pretty strong meds last night after that nasty accident; we were worried you might sleep through the day!”

“I’m feeling okay thanks, well rested.”

“I should think so! You slept for nearly fourteen hours.”

That explained it: strong meds and a fourteen-hour sleep was enough to make anyone have weird dreams. The nurse told you she was going to get you some food and moved away, and you looked around the ward you were in. Weird, it looked exactly like in your dream last night… how could you have known? Suspicious, you wiggled your toes a miniscule amount. There was no sharp pain, only a dull ache.

Later, the doctors would tell you that you’d made the fastest overnight recovery they’d ever seen; no one could explain it.

This was going to make a great fanfic.


End file.
